Not First, But Last
by Fallentenshi128
Summary: Satoshi helps Daisuke realize that his feelings can change...But if Satoshi has anything to do with it, Daisuke's next love will be his last. Rated PG 13 for SatoDai and kissing.


'Satoshi thoughts'

/Daisuke thoughts/

**Not first, But Last**

"We'll be right back. We just want to...look around a bit."

Risa and Riku excused themselves from the food court to go shopping. Daisuke and Satoshi both knew that they wouldn't be back for awhile. That was no problem though, they were close friends.

"Satoshi, how long do you think you're going to last with Harada-san?" Daisuke still called Risa, Harada-san, but he opted to call Hiwatari, Satoshi. It just felt better that way.

"Well, I honestly don't know Daisuke. In all honesty, I'm thinking of breaking it off with her."

"What?! Why?"

"Well, I just can't handle her helplessness anymore. It's always Satoshi I can't do this! Or Satoshi do this for me! It's just annoying."

"I know what you mean. If I weren't meant to be with Riku forever, then I'd probably break up with her. She's too...aggressive I guess. She yells at me a lot."

"No kidding. Wait...what do you mean if you weren't meant to be with Riku forever?"

"Aren't I supposed to be her love forever? Since she's one of the sacred maidens?"

"Stupid. Of course not. If that were true, then you'd be with Risa right now. Just because she's supposed to be your first love, doesn't mean she's supposed to be your only love from then on. Obviously you can change your feelings. Didn't Dark teach you that?"

"You mean...you mean that I don't have to stay with her?"

"Exactly. If you're unhappy with her, then just break it off with her."

Daisuke just smiled. This was an unexpected relief. He had been having problems with Riku for awhile now. Her almost...harsh ways were too mean for Daisuke's gentler nature. And Satoshi was never one to cater to someone else's needs.

'She was there, and I was there...and there was nothing I could do. I couldn't talk to Daisuke because he was with Riku...I was just so vulnerable at that moment...just standing there watching Daisuke kiss Riku. It was hard. Wait, what?'

Daisuke almost missed the sudden widening of his dear friend's eyes. If he hadn't been watching, he never would've noticed it.

"Satoshi, daijoubu ka?"

"I'm fine I'm fine. I just realized something."

"Really? What'd you realize?"

"Oh nothing. I just might have feelings for someone else that I've never realized. This calls for further investigation."

Daisuke just laughed. "Once a great detective, always a great detective."

Satoshi raised an eyebrow. "Does it make you feel safe that you have a "Great detective" watching you?"

"Yes" Daisuke replied with no hestitation. He does feel safe. He could be the protected instead of being the protector. But to some extent, Riku protected him too. But she was just...too harsh.

"Satoshi?"

"Hn?"

"Thank you...I mean...thank you for helping me realize that I don't have to be miserable..."

"You're welcome," Satoshi laid his hand on Daisuke's "You know, I've always been there for you."

"Not! The only times you were there was when you wanted to capture Dark! Like when you jumped on me when I was Dark, or when you locked us in a giant basement that was freezing and I had to keep you warm and when you...um..."

"There have been moments where I've been there for you."

"When?"

"Well, when I dug you out of the sand to save you from Mio-san. And when I had to do the play with you, when I had to give you CPR, and when I had to carry you to the infirmary. I do care about you, you know?"

Daisuke blushed at the memory of his first kiss with Satoshi.

/wait a second...first kiss? Does that imply that there was more? That there's going to be more? Why didn't I notice these feelings before? Do I...Do I like Satoshi? Have I always liked Satoshi?/

"You never carried me to the nurse's office!"

"Of course I did. You just weren't awake to enjoy it. Many girls would kill to be in your place you know."

"Yeah. I guess...I guess you have been there for me. But I've been there for you too!"

"Like when?"'

"Like when I stopped you from killing yourself, duh! And I gave you my coat! And...and...Yeah!"

"Fine, then it's established that we've always been there for each other. And we'll be there for each other through this, okay? If things don't get better with Riku-san, then promise me you'll do the right thing."

"Hai, but only if you'll help me. And I'll help you with Harada-san, if you like."

"Agreed."

"Satoshi?"

"Hn?"

"Thank you...again."

"Anytime Daisuke, anytime."

SatoDai SatoDai SatoDai SatoDai SatoDai SatoDai

It was time for another night on the town with the two soon to be not couples. Daisuke and Satoshi had met other times to talk about Daisuke's girl troubles. They both agreed that it was time to let this go. It was time for change.

They were at a club on a Saturday night and they had all dressed to the nines. Daisuke was wearing a light blue shirt with black slacks, Riku was wearing a light green tight t-shirt with a pair of tight dark blue jeans, Satoshi was wearing a ruby red shirt with black slacks, and Risa was wearing a light purple dress.

A drunkard had accidentally spilled a drink on Riku's t-shirt, and the girls had went to the bathroom to get the stain out before it set. This left Daisuke and Satoshi time to plan out how they were going to break it off.

"I don't think we should do it in here."

"Well duh Satoshi, it'll be too hard in here. I tell you what, we'll suggest to go to a park, and then we'll split up and do it like that."

"That's fine."

"Okay, so when they get out of here, then we'll leave, okay?"

"Daisuke...thank you for helping me. I have no experience with relationships at all. I mean, my first kiss was with you."

"What?"

"I mean, when I did CPR on you. I consider that my first kiss."

"Anoo...I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For stealing your first kiss. A first kiss should be with someone that you really like at the time."

Satoshi cuffed Daisuke upside the head. "Baka. I like you well enough."

"Really? I've never heard you say that before."

"You're my best friend. I like you."

"Wow. I never thought I'd hear you say that."

"Well...I did." Satoshi just smiled at Daisuke. Daisuke's heart started pounding.

/He's...radiant. I haven't seen him smile for awhile...like, actually smiling. Not smirking in that "I know you're Dark and I'm going to capture you" kind of way. It's just...beautiful. Wait, what?/

'Oh crap. Did I just say I like him? Please don't catch onto that Daisuke...please don't.'

Satoshi was too caught up in his mantra to notice that Daisuke was leaning in slightly. Daisuke rested his hand on Satoshi's and started to lean up slightly. When all of a sudden...

"Satoshi-kuuuuuun!"

Satoshi snapped to attention, looked down at Daisuke's hand, and looked at how close Daisuke was. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

'What was that?! Is it possible...no. I have to check this out further. I can't assume things yet.'

/Oh no...Look where I am! He's going to find out that I lo-like him! Oh no oh no! He looks disgusted. Shit./

The boys quickly shifted from each other. Satoshi turned to Risa and said, "You wanna get out of here? We could take a walk in the park and talk."

"I'd looove that Satoshi-kun. Riku, let's go to the park. It's SO romantic at night!"

"Daisuke! Let's go with them!"

"Hai hai."

Daisuke and Satoshi both stood up and started to walking out. But before they left, they both looked back at the table that they had left in a messy condition. That'd be hard to fix, but the waiters could handle it, couldn't they?

SatoDai SatoDai SatoDai SatoDai SatoDai SatoDai SatoDai

"It's such a beautiful night isn't it Satoshi-kun?"

"It is. A night for lovers." Satoshi wistfully thought of Daisuke, who was most definitely straight. Risa, of course, didn't know what he was thinking of.

"EEEE! That's SO romantic Satoshi-kun!"

Satoshi almost cringed, but he looked down at Risa, his eyes serious.

"Risa, I didn't bring you here to be romantic. I brought you here because...It's not working between us."

"What?! But Satoshi-kun-"

"No, it's not working. I'm sorry. I suppose it was only because you...were there. I'm sorry. It's the truth. It's been fun, but it's over."

"No! You can't! You're what I need! You're what I want! You're the boy I've been looking for!"

"I'm not going to be your social step ladder. Sorry Risa, forget it. But I am sorry, and I won't forget you." Satoshi walked away from Risa, who just stared in disbelief.

SatoDaiSatoDaiSatoDaiSatoDaiSatoDaiSatoDaiSatoDaiSatoDai

"Daisuke-kun, this is so pretty."

"Yes, it is very beautiful."

"Daisuke, come here."

"Ah, hai Riku-chan."

Riku was sitting on the bench and invited Daisuke to sit next to her. Daisuke did, albeit very reluctantly. Riku rested her head on Daisuke's shoulder and Daisuke almost grimaced.

/You know, even though...I wonder why I didn't realize that I don't have to be with Riku sooner. I'm not happy. How could I have not noticed that? In fact, the only time I'm happy is when we all go out as friends. The times when it was Harada-san, Riku, and me and Satoshi...Wait...I guess I do have...have feelings for him./

Riku felt Daisuke's posture stiffen slightly, so she turned her head to look at him questioningly. His eyes were slightly wide and his breathing was slightly faster.

"Daisuke-kun, is something wrong?"

Daisuke turned and looked at Riku. He didn't see a beautiful girl there. He just saw a dear friend. It's as if someone had pulled a cloth from his eyes. "Yes Riku...there's been something wrong for awhile."

"Daisuke-kun? What are you talking about?"

"I...I haven't really felt anything for you for awhile now...I'm sorry. But I'm not happy." Daisuke said while looking at his feet.

"...BAKA!"

Riku ran away to find Risa, looking for comfort.

"Goodbye Riku."

"I'm proud of you, that was much better than mine was."

Daisuke wiped his eyes and turned around. "Satoshi! What are you doing here? How'd it go with Harada-san?"

"It went fine. I'm not with her now, am I?"

"No, and I'm glad."

Satoshi just raised an eyebrow. "What was that Daisuke?"

Blushing, Daisuke realized what he said. "Nothing...Nothing!"

Satoshi walked up to Daisuke, bent over, and put his face right into Daisuke's, looking straight into Daisuke. Daisuke resisted the initial urge to get away from that intense gaze and contented himself with realizing how beautiful Satoshi is.

"Would you like to take that "Nothing" back?" Satoshi said while grinning smugly.

"No." Daisuke blushed. /Did I have to say that?/

Satoshi just smirked knowingly. 'Overreaction to comments, extreme blushing, blurting of feelings, I think that feelings have been confirmed...'

"Well, if you took it back, then I could do this whenever I wanted..."

Satoshi leaned a little further and placed his lips on Daisuke's, just holding them there for a second before drawing back a little. Daisuke, forgetting that Satoshi was still there, just put his fingers on his lips and wondered if that really happened.

"Yes, Daisuke, that did happen."

Daisuke jumped and smiled sheepishly, looking at Satoshi who was sitting next to him now with his ankle on his knee and a smug grin on his face. "Gomen...it's just that-"

"It was unexpected? Yes. But it wasn't THAT unexpected, nor unpleasant, am I right?"

"What do you mean it wasn't unexpected?"

Satoshi looked up to the stars, "We've always been there for each other...or have you forgotten? We are meant to be together, even more so than you with Riku. You are the dark and I am the light. We complete each other."

"I guess so..."

"And besides, more often than not, I was closer to being your boyfriend than Riku was to being your girlfriend. You were just...always with me. And did you know why I transformed into Krad for the first time?"

"No...Why?"

"It's because I let something become precious to me. I had been trying to keep anything from becoming precious to me...but then you came along. I just...I couldn't help it."

Daisuke thought back to just a little while ago, when Dark and Krad were still within them. Memories upon memories flooded back into his mind. And always, the memories had Satoshi in them; being teased because he and Satoshi had been found in..."Compromising" positions, being the two leads of a romantic play, being locked in a freezing basement together, being saved by Satoshi, convincing Satoshi that he was worth a life, a life that he must live on.

Daisuke looked down at his hands, "Satoshi...you WERE always there for me, weren't you?"

"Aa. And you were always there for me."

"I...I will always be there for you."

"I will too. I could always be by your side...if you want me."

Startled, Daisuke looked to the side and watched as Satoshi looked down nervously.

Satoshi meant it. With one word, Daisuke would never be lonely again. /But I was never lonely...I always had him./

Satoshi was incredibly nervous, here he was, holding his heart out on a platter, watching Daisuke out of the corner of his eye, and Daisuke was just staring at him. 'Maybe this was a mistake...what's he thinking about? Those can't be...tears, can it?'

"Yes." Daisuke said, tears brimming within his eyes.

"Yes what?" Satoshi was adorably confused. He uncrossed his legs, sat up straight, and finally looked at Daisuke.

Daisuke stood up and knelt in-between Satoshi's open legs. He cupped Satoshi's face gently in his palms and said, "I want you to be by my side...forever."

Satoshi smiled. As he felt tears brimming around his own eyes, he was reminded of the last time he had cried. Daisuke was on top of him, begging him to live. Telling him that he'd find a girl that would love him. Telling him that if he were still alive, he'd have a chance to meet Daisuke again.

"Do you remember the last time you cried?"

"Yes. You were sitting on top of me and telling me to live. Hm...you were sitting on top of me, and if I remember correctly, I had no shirt on."

"S-So?! That doesn't matter!"

"Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it."

"Well...I guess I did."

"Do you still think that there's going to be a girl I find that loves me? Because if so, then I think you might have something you want me to tell me." Satoshi said while grinning wickedly.

"I do love you! But I'm not a girl!" Daisuke visibly paled as he realized what he said. /Oh no...it's too soon for this!/

Satoshi was a little startled too, but he knew that his feelings were the same as Daisuke's. He reached up and grabbed Daisuke's wrists. He gently placed them on his chest and leaned towards Daisuke. Drawing Daisuke in close, he whispered against Daisuke's lips, "I will always be by your side."

Satoshi had just started kissing Daisuke when all of a sudden...

"NANIIIIII?!"

Startled, Satoshi and Daisuke turned their faces towards two terrified twins.

Risa could only stutter, "Wha-what is...what is this?"

Riku however, "I see how it is Daisuke! Is this why you broke up with me? So that you could be with Hiwatari? You left me for him?"

"Riku-san, calm down." Satoshi stepped in front of the trembling Daisuke; guarding him from the world.

"How can I stay calm? He broke up with me so that he could be with you! I bet he was dating you while dating me!"

"You're wrong Riku. You're wrong. I do love you. That won't change. But I can't love you in that way. I'm not...I'm not sure when my feelings changed, but I know they have. But I do know that I have lo-liked Satoshi for awhile. I'm sorry."

Riku just stared at Daisuke. Suddenly, she turned on her heel and stomped out of the park. Risa lingered for a moment, watching Satoshi, and then she followed Riku.

"I really blew it didn't I Satoshi? I could've handled that so much better. Why did I cause so much more trouble?"

"Daisuke, my love, it doesn't matter anymore. I am here."

"Love?"

"Did you think that I wouldn't catch onto that slip of tongue? I'm a detective. I pay immaculate attention to details...especially when those details involve your tongue..."

Daisuke blushed. "Satoshi!"

"But I am telling you now. If you want to be with me, I'm afraid that it'll have to be for keeps. The "Your feelings can change" rule doesn't apply here. So if you want to leave...you can...you can leave now." Satoshi turned his face away from Daisuke.

"Baka. I will always be here."

Satoshi felt his face suddenly turned towards Daisuke. He looked into endless ruby eyes and finally felt at home. Satoshi wrapped his arms around Daisuke and slowly lowered his lips to Daisuke's. The couple enjoyed their first kiss.

_Somewhere out there_

"Say Krad, do you remember that bet we had?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you owe me."

"What?!"

Owari

Author: Just to let y'all know, I REALLY hate Risa. Like, I would throw her out of a window if I could. But I'm not sure about this story. I had a big plot in my head but it didn't turn out quite as good as I wanted it to. But oh well. Help is always welcomed!

BTW, did ne1 catch the symbolism I tried to put in there? There were only two intentional incidents. The first was the way that they were dressed. Did anyone notice what the boys were wearing?

The second was the table. How like, Daisuke and Satoshi walked away with the table still in a mess...but the "waiters" would be able to fix it...right?

BUAHA I was so proud of myself. 


End file.
